Undead Dread
Undead Dread is the 32nd episode in the series. Plot Synopsis As they searched the boat deeper they found more snail. Wake curiously started to poke the snails with his torch to see how they react. He was advised against setting the boat on fire. He asked Roc it his dragons could breathe fire. He told him yes, but again that they don’t want to set the whole ship on fire. Plus they were a little uncontrollably at times. The group came to a door and decided to explore. The door was block by what seems an upturned bed. Wake and Nedra punched the door causing the upper half to rocket off smashing into the opposite side. Sunlight peered into room from the hole created by the door, killing the snails inside of the room. The sound of small footprints running away. Wake was too blinded by the sudden sunlight to see what was making the noises. Inside the room they found they found bottles of blood and old, children toys, ship logs from 40 years ago, and cloth baring the emblem of the Rumbloods. Wake took one of the bottles and threw it against the side of the opposite wall of the hallway smashing it. The snails started to slowly move towards it. They gathered up the rest of the bottles and searched the rest of the rest of the room while waiting on the snails to huddle. Wake tried to study the beds to see what kind of people were sleeping in it. Wake concluded there was a small figure and a very large figure. Meanwhile Nedra went poking around one of the chests still unsearched. She let out a girl’s sheek and claimed there was a cat in the chest. Wake jumped to attention and peered into the chest. Inside of some form of monstrosity made of various animal parts. Wake wanted to mercy kill it and stabbed it with his spear. When he pulled it out more snails started to come out of it. Roc suggested using a healing spell to exorcise the creature. Eloy didn’t want to waste his magic on it and Roc decided to use his own magic turning it to ash. Wake turned to the final chest and uses the tip of his spear to open it. A horrid smell came from the box as he opened it. Roc sent his dragons into the chest to search for things. The two come out carrying a living liver and lung. The organs turned to ash as the miniature dragons bit into it. One of the dragons started to chitter into Roc’s ear. Roc concluded that the chest somehow kept things alive. Wake wanted to keep the chest and wanted to put a hole into the wall of the ship to drop it outside and retrieve it later. He request Nedra’s help in this endeavor. Nedra went to help, but became frozen still. Redd spotted something on the ceiling that started to run away. The group looking out the door way and just saw something going up the staircase. With it gone Nedra started to move again. They went to pursue the assailant, however they found a dagger in Nedra’s neck. After removing it Nedra returned to a frozen like state. Eloy tried to treat the wound as Wake tried to study the poison on the dagger. Eloy and Wake have no idea what kind of poison or venom it was. They wanted to give chase to the assailant and started to move up the stairs. With Wake up front, Ezra, Redd, Eloy, Nedra, Roc, And Mite leading up the rear. Both Wake and Mite found a dagger in their bodies as they moved up the stairs. Wake removed his, but did not freeze like Nedra. Mite’s wasn’t deep enough to draw blood. They looked around and saw the shadow of a small goblin going around the corner. Mite rolled a lantern containing a sunstag causing a ray of light to shine. Screams of a small creature could be heard as the shadow from before was illuminated before vanishing. The group saw a young goblin running along the ceiling away from them, holding knives at the ready. Wake threw a knife at the figure. There was now a floating dagger in the air moving about as the sound of a screaming child could be heard. Eloy used his heat metal spell on the dagger making a glowing target. Roc ordered his dragons to fire two fireballs at the target. He fell down to the floor. Roc ordered Mite to hold the boy down. The Goblin child bit down on Mite’s hand, but not only could he not pierce his hide to draw blood he couldn’t pull his teeth out of the orc’s skin. Wake used one of the blood bottles to get his attention and pulled the kid’s teeth of Mite’s flesh. The child demanded the blood being blood starved. Wake poured some of the blood into the kid’s mouth. He drank an entire bottle, but still demanded more. The goblin was a thrall and could only be cured by killing the master vampire. They tried to convince the boy that they were Rumbloods came to look for them, but he would not believe them. It was determined he was like this for forty years. Wake struck the child rendering him unconscious. Mite suggested just slaying the vampiric goblin. Wake, Eloy, and Ezra didn’t wish to hurt a child. After some discussing Mite and Roc stayed behind to do a ritual to keep the child in a stasis. Ezra assured Redd at the very least this will keep any information they found now just for her and her order. Our heroes started to explore a different room. The room was covered in dried blood, broken snail shell. The walls were covered in electric coils and guns, clearing rigged to be traps. As they processed into the room a rusty blade trap swung down from the ceiling piercing Ezra. Eloy and Redd held up fire to ward off the snails coming towards Ezra while Wake tried to pull the blade out. After tending to Ezra Wake moved to the door in the back of the room. He reached for the door knob, but his hand iced over. Using his elemental attunement he was able to heat his hand and freed himself. The sound of a little girl’s giggling could be heard from behind them. Redd and Eloy looked up to see a halfling child with a ice hand before running to another room. Redd tried to use mage hand, but even the arcane construct froze and fall. Wake used more of his elemental abilities to place water into the hinges of the door cause the ice to form and expend. It cracked the door frame enough so that Wake could smash the knob with his spear and kick the door open. Inside the sealed room where three chests, three stitched together bodies nailed to crosses, and another body on an operating table. Nedra walked up to one of the nailed bodies and took its head off with her bat. Wake went around starting to cut off a hand from the bodies. He was attacked by on the laying on the table biting his arm. Ezra went to open on of the chest only to be hit by the wafting smell of rotting flesh. He started to vomit and felt as if something entered his body. Eloy wanted to leave the room, but the Wake wanted to check out the other chests. Nedra went to open one of them to found three hundred gold and forty brass holy symbols. The final chest contained mummified body parts. Wake tried to grab a hand from the chest, but turned to ash as he pulled it out. He threw a hand into the box and watched it mummified as it entered. Eloy saw the little girl from before sitting next to him and shushed him. Eloy refused to stay quiet and wanted to leave. The party wanted to leave, as they left the doorway froze over with ice trapping Nedra inside. The ice melted away revealing that Nedra was gone. Wake started to search for her setting off some traps, but paying them no heed. A high pitched hum could be heard in their heads. The little girl appeared next to a machine with coils. She placed her hand on it and parts of it started to spin and draw a few of them in. Wake, Eloy, and Redd were struck by the machine. Wake managed to awaken from what ever hold the humming had on them. Wake used his water whip to attack the child making her let go of the device. Redd and Eloy awoke from the control as the girl vanished. They noticed that the guns and sharp objects attached to the walls were starting to target them. While the other tried to find a way out Wake started punching a while. He broke through it to find a creature made using a Troll’s body on the other side. A child could be heard calling it Mr. Slap and ording it to get them. A griffin’s claw busted through the wall. The horrifying creature that stood before the four was made of mismatching pieces including an octopuses tentacle. It fired a wave of snails the them hitting Redd and Ezra against the wall. Ezra took to his feet and ordered Scafy to get any snails off of him. Eloy ran to the doorway to call for Mite and Roc before casting aura of vitality. Wake yelled back claiming they had the fight covered. Wake charged at him smacking it with his burning torch. Redd was too busy removing the snails. Mr. Slaps charged at them smashing Redd through a wall causing her to fall out of the ship. It turned towards Eloy and tried to attack at him, but couldn’t thanks to Eloy’s cutting Words. Ezra snuck up behind the beast and readied an explosive bolt. He fired it, but was unable to pierce its hide falling to the ground. Ezra tried again, but blow up in his hand as he was loading it, hitting both him and Wake with the blast. Eloy used his spooky song on Mr. Slaps causing him to flee back to the room he busted out from. As he charged out Wake hit him with the torch. The merman grabbed the fallen explosive bolt and charged at throw it. However, he found himself facing two pale children, the girl from earlier and a human boy, holding up two ice balls. The kids blasted Wake with the ice, but he was still able to throw the bolt piercing Mr. Slaps with it. He used a healing scroll he gained from Eloy. The girl turned and cast haste on Mr. Slaps while the boy fired a barrage of ice sickles at Wake. Wake, deflected all of them. Mr. Slaps turned to see Wake and rushes at him and Wake dodge out of the way again causing throw the wall again hitting Ezra as a result. He turned around and raked at Wake, but missing. Eloy readied to act, but Mite appeared behind him. He picked the donkey man up and moved him aside. Mite charged at Mr. Slaps pinning him against a wall and started to punch the flesh golem. Roc moved to the room with Wake and spotted the two children and ordered his dragon to open fire on them. The children dodge it and claimed his blood would be delicious. Ezra’s bolt that Wake hit Mr. Slaps with went off causing Mite to be splattered with his bits. Ezra apologies for that. He targeted the girl with yet another explosive hitting her in the stomach. Eloy Went into the room and gave them one chance to bring back Nedra. When told no Eloy drank a potion of fire breathing and sent a wave of flames at the two. The two were shocked that a donkey man would breath fire at them being hit by the full force of it. This causes the bolt to set up leaving only a hole in the ship and no kids. With their foes dead Wake went back to search for Nedra as Mite went to check on Redd, and Eloy started healing the party. Appearances * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Mite * Nedra * Redd * Roc Ashdrake * Wake Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}